Austin and Ally Code 9
by Fan girl 2014
Summary: Austin and Ally have been dating for five years and are still going strong. team Austin is booming as well as team Ally. Now Ally has just had twins-Avery and Alex. With their careers booming and looking after children how will the pull through? Well it is Austin and Ally, anything is possible.
1. Introduction

**A/N- Hey guys this is my first fanfiction so sorry for mistakes and errors. I will try to update as soon as possible for you guys. Please can you review and tell me if you like the story or give me ideas. **

**I don't own A/A and Trish and Dez but all the other characters I own.**

* * *

Ok let me catch you up.

Austin and Ally are dating and are living together. Ally is six months pregnant with twins one girl and one boy. Trish and Dez are dating. They are all Twenty-one. Since Ally has been five months pregnant Ally has not been performing only recording songs.

Kyle, Jessie, Jackie and Simone ( who are siblins) have been friends with Austin and Ally for four years.

Jessie (boy) who is the youngest is twelve. He is the naughtiest he is always getting into trouble

Simone (girl) who is a tomgirl is sixteen. She is hue kind of girl who goes rock climbing and climbs trees she would never be seen in public in a dress.

Kyle (boy) who is Twenty is the closest friend to Austin. He can sing and dance and play the piano, guitar and drums. He has a recorde deal, but is not as famous as Austin and Ally.

Jackie (girl) is the oldest and is the closest to Ally. She is also pregnant but only three months. Her boyfriend left her when he found out she was pregnant. She is a girly girl type. She loves dresses complete opposite of Simone.

Ok enough with the catch let's start the story.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Ally wake up " I heard a voice whisper somewhere in my room.

I just turned over and mumbled to my self.

"Ally you have to get up" I heard Austin's voice.

" Austin go away" I said half asleep.

Then he through a pillow at me . " No you have to get up" He said now yelling.

"No" I said

I heard him smirk the said there are pickles downstairs

That got me up.

"Ok while I get dressed and ready can you go downstairs and make breakfast" I said to him as I got up.

" Breakfast is already made" he said with a grin.

" Ok then get out so I can get ready." I said.

I got ready ready then texted Jackie

**Me/** Jackie

**What's up**

The sky

**Ha ha ha :) . No seriesly **

I am still getting morning sickness

**Shame I did not get morning sickness **

You are so lucky. TTYL

I put my phone down and went downstairs to see Austin shoving pancakes in his mouth.

"Gross" I said giving him a fright he quickly swallowed and said "I did not hear you come down"

"yeah I kinda got that" I said.

He looked at me sheepishly before saying " What are you doing today?"

I am going shopping for clothes with Trish and Jackie cause none of my clothes fit me anymore. Then We are going to go to Jackie's ultrasound to see what gender she is having.

"She is so having a girl" Austin said

" No she is having a boy" I said

We looked at each other for a sec before I said fifty bucks.

"Oh it is on." he said.

We shook hands.

* * *

"Guys" I said to Trish and Jackie.

"Do we really need this much clothes?" I asked them

" We did not get that much clothes " Trish said

"We got about fifty tops and thirty pants." I said.

"Your point" Jackie said.

" Ok let's just go to your ultrasound" I said

" I am so excited, I can't wait to see if my baby is a boy or a girl." Jackie said jumping up and down.

* * *

Ok miss Jones you are having a baby ...

* * *

**A/N- Cliff hanger. I will update as soon as I can. Please review. Tell me if you like it or not.**


	2. Welcome Twinions

**A/N-One of you said to make the chapters longer, so Iwiill try my best.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

A Boy.

Jackie smiled.

"I am having a baby boy, I am going to have a son." Jackie said excitedly

"Congratulation" I said

"I am going to spoil him so bad" Trish said as we walked out of the hospital.

"Please can we go buy things for him" Jackie pleased

" You still have seven months to go, you have plenty of time" I said " If anyone should be shopping for babies it should be me"

"It is just I am so excited" Jackie said

" Well first you need to gands tell everyone you are having a boy." Trish said

"Ya so you should go tell everyone you are having a boy then we could go to Babies R us (**which I do not own) **" I said

* * *

"Oh my word ! That is the cutest outfit I have ever seen" Jackie said looking at a the first outfit she saw.

" That is the first.. Before I could finish she ran to another outfit and said I want this one.

"Ok Jackie I know you want all the outfits but you can't. Why don't we look at all of them first and see which ones you like the best." I said calmly to her.

She took a deep breath before saying Ok.

After looking at the boy clothes Jackie had picked two cute hats, eleven tops, five pants and a pair of the cutest little socks I have ever seen. So I grabbed the same ones. I also had three tops and one pair of pants for my baby boy and I was moving over to the girls section.

"you guys know you must not only look at clothes you know. You must also look for cots, dippers and bottles stuff like that, Jackie still has time but Ally you need to get a move on." Trish said as I through a pink top in the trolly.

" I know Trish, Austin and I are doing that next week." I said," but for now we are just looking for clothes."

Just then my phone rang.

The ID said it was Austin. " Speak of the devil" I said before answering.

" Hi Austin" I said

" Hey Ally, where are you now?" Austin said

"Shopping for clothes for the babies" I said

"Oh and what gender is the baby?"Austin asked

"A boy, you owe me fifty dollars " I said smirking

"Man" Austin said

"Ok gottoo go see you at the house, bi Austin, love you" I said

"love you too Als bi."

I put my phone away then went to pay for the clothes. Then drove to my house.

Austin was watching the news.

"hey" I said

"Look" he Siaid pointing to the T.V

I looked and saw a picture of me, Trish and Jackie shopping at Babie R Us.

"But that is impossible, we only just came back. How did they post it already? And I did not even see any press. I said

"It is the press Ally they are capable of anything" Austin said

"Well I don't want the pressanywhere near us when the twins are born." I said " I don' t want them near our babies.

"Well we are just gonna have to be careful. They won't leave us along Ally, we are the most famous couple in the world." Austin said

I sighed and jumped on the couch and snuggled with Austin while we watched a movie.

* * *

"Austin look at this cot." We were busy shopping for the twins and I was looking at a nice looking wooden cot. " This one is perfect" I said

Austin looked at it and smiled "I think we just found the perfect cot" After paying for two we went and got paint,stickers and all sorts of things for the twins' room.

When we got home we started right away. We put the cots in and painted one blue and the other pink. We painted the walls next half the walls we painted green and the other half yellow. We put stickes on the walls likeanimals and ballons . We worked on it for two hours before we were finished. I looked at it and smiled.

" I hope the twins like it" I said

"They will love it" Austin said

"I am going call Trish ,Dez and the Jones to come look at it." I said

"You are going to call them to come here just to show them a room." Austin said

"Well we have not seen them for a while, and they live quite close" I said

"Ok, but keep an eye on Jessie you know he loves to pull pranks." Austin said.

"I know" I said.

Half and Hour latereveryone was here admiring the room.

"I love the cot, well the blue one" Simone said

Austin and I laughed at that.

"I noticed Jessie was gone, and before I could say anything I heard Trish downstairs and saw Trish chasing Jessielooking like a tomato.

Jessie out ran Trish and she came to us and shouted " He through a whole lot of tomatoes at me and I don't think this will come out. Her clotheswas not the only thing that was red her face was even redder. She was mad.

" I am going home to change and when I get back Jessie is going to pay" She said before running outside.

Jessie came in laughing.

Kyle,Dez and Austin had found this funny and was laughing too.

"Jessie that was wrong and when Trish comes back you must say you are sorry." Jackie said crossly to him.

"Come do you know me I won't say sorry that was hilarious"Jessie said before running off.

" That boy is full of surprises " I said to Simone and Jackie.

They nodded

* * *

Two months later

Austin and I are so excited .

Only a month left and the twins would be born. It is now July so it is hot.

I am with Trish and Austin is busy recordiso for his new CD.

We were watching a movie when I felt a wired feeling. I then felt my pants get wet.

My eyes widened before I said "Trish, we have a small problem"

"What" she said .

"I thinkmy water just broke."

"What" she yelled

"Get me to the hospital and call Austin" I said.

* * *

Austin's POV

I had just finished a song when my phone rang.

"Hey Trish" I said.

"Austin" Trish yelled

"Trish what is wrong " I said as Dez came in the room.

"Your girlfriend is about to give birth, she is in labour" She yelled

I froze for a second before screaming "What"

"Get down here to the hospital now" she said

"I am on my way" I said.

* * *

Two hours later I was holing my daughter for the first time.

Ally had our son. " They are beautiful" I said.

Trish, Dez, Jackie, Simone, Kyle and Jessie came in.

Both our parents have already been in.

"They are so are there names" Trish said

"The girls name is Avery and the boys name is Alex." Ally said smiling.

"We wanted their names to start with an A like ours" I said.

"Welcome Twinions to our crazy life" Ally said

* * *

**A/N - I hope I did not bring the birth to soon. Please review**


	3. Horrible storms and Heavy Sleepers

**A/N-This is the story. The other two chapters were more like intro introductions. **

**The Twins have just turned one and Everyone is a year older then they were in the first chapter. Jackie has had her baby boy named Keagan and he is six months old. Sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

Ally's POV

I was asleep when I hear crying.

I ran in the twins room. But it is too late, both are awake but only Alex is crying.

"Oh Alex why did you have to wake your sister up." I said to him.

He kept on crying. I sighed and looked at the time. " six o'clock" I said to myself.

Alex looked a lot like Austin. He had Austin's nose, eyes and hair colour.

Avery on the other hand looked like me she had my hair colour my eyes and nose.

We were going to the beach today. Austin got me liking the beach two years ago, and now I love it. I got them ready in their costumes they looked so cute.

I went and woke Austin up.

We got ready and went to the beach.

When we got there we set up the umbrella and chairs and put the towels down for the twinions.(Twin + minions)

After putting on suntan lotion we went in the sea Austin went further in because I had to stay with the twins. Alex loved the sea but Avery did not and would cry when a wave came. So I had to pick her up when one came.

After playing in the water we went back and suntanned while Avery and Alex sat and played with the sand.

We were lying there peacefully we heard Avery crying and saw Alex dump sand in her hair.

''No Alex don't through sand in your sisters hair'' I said to him while trying to get the sand out of Avery's hair.

''Ok I think we have had enough sand. Why don't we go and swim in the sea again'' Austin said

''Ok but this time you are staying with the twins.

''fine'' he said

While I was swimming I thought of how lucky I am to have Austin and the twins. They were my whole world. I loved them more then anything.

I went and sat with them. I held Avery and Austin held Alex.

As the water came up I wished I could freeze time and have this moment forever.

But it had to come to an end when we had to go back.

We had lunch in the mall before going to Jackie's house.

The twins loved Jackie, Trish, Simone, Dez and Kyle but not Jessie which made him angry.

We got there and Jackie opened the door with Keagan in her arms.

''Hi guys'' she greeted

We went in and saw that everyone was here including Chase and Jessica.

Chase was Jackie's boyfriend he had brown hair like Jackie and blue eyes. ( he is not Keagan's dad )

Jessica was Chases older sister. Her and Jackie have become very close friends.

''Hi guys'' we said and sat down next to Trish and Dez. The twins just sat on the floor.

Jackie put Keagan in his cot and sat down next to Chase.

We talked and I had a lot of fun. Austin and I have been so busy with the twins and Jackie had been so busy with Keagan we do not see each other as often as we used to.

It got late and we said good bye and went back home.

Austin made supper as I was too tired.

Then we put the twins to bed.

* * *

I was awoken by a loud crash of thunder. I saw that it had woken Austin as well . We heard both Twins crying we got up and tried to get them to stop crying, But they hated storms and just kept on crying. We stayed awake the whole night with them.

They finely went back to sleep when the storm was over but it was five in the morning.

I was so tired I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

Trish's POV

''Why won't Ally answer her phone'' I said to myself.

'' You know what I am just gonna go to their house.

I got to the house and as I went in I could hear crying. I went to the twins rom and saw both crying. I picked them up and tried calming them down.

I got them to be quiet eventually. I set them down in their cots and I went in Austin and Ally's room and saw them fast asleep on the bed I went and shook them but they would not wake up. I yelled and gave Austin such a fright he fell off the bed.

''Man Trish what was that for, and what are you doing here'' Austin said sleepy.

'' I shook you but you would not wake up so that was plan B and Ally is still asleep. Plus I came here because none of you were answering my calls and I came in to find your kids crying.''

''We were up all night with them because they would not sleep as they are scared of storms. What time is it'' he asked

''Three o'clock'' I said

''What'' he yelled now wide awake.'' The kids must be so hunger, thanks Trish.'' He said before running into their room.

After that I tried to get Ally up. She would not wake up. After a while she stirred and I yelled at her while shaking her. Finely her eyes opened.

After telling her what I told Austin she went down to have something to eat.

* * *

**A/N- I am so sorry it is so short they will not be this short in the future. I just have an idea I want for the next chapter.**

**Please review and tell me if you like it.**


	4. First steps and first words

**A/A-Hey guys this is chapter four and I hope you like it.**

**Shoutout to queenc1 **

* * *

Ally's POV

"Austin where are my keys?" I yelled upstairs.

"I don't know"He yelled back.

"I am sure I left them by the counter." I said to myself.

Just then I saw something in Avery's hand.

"There are my keys. How did you get them" I said to her.

She just giggled.

" Found them. Avery had them" I yelled to Austin.

"How did she get them?" He asked coming down the stairs.

"I don't know" I said "Come on let's go play with them outside"

We went and sat outside when I noticed the twins standing on their own.

"Oh my word, look Austin they are standing by themselves" I said excitedly.

Austin looked at them and he smiled before sayingto them "come on, walk to mommy and daddy"

Avery was the first to take a step forward. Then she walked to me. I picked her up and said to Austin "Oh my gosh, she walked did you see that she really walked.

Austin smiled. Then our eyes were on Alex who started walking towards Austin.

"That's my boy" Austin said to him these picked him up.

I started crying. "They grow up so fast" I said to him

Austin just kept smiling .

We went inside and put them down and they imediedietly started walking again.

"ok" I said to Austin "now that they are walking we are gonna have to watch them all the time to make sure they don't ran off and you are gonna have to put gates on the stairs so they don't fall."

"I will go get gates tomorrow" He said.

I looked around but did not see the twins.

"where did they go" I said to him.

He looked around.

"I don't know."

We imediedietly started looking around the house.

"Where are they." I said to Austin

"I don't know they were here just a minute ago. They have only just started walking how could they be so fast?" He said back.

"There is Alex." I yelled to to him.

Austin quickly went and grabbed Alex before saying"Where do you think you are going mister?"

Alex just giggled.

Then oupuff the corner of my eye I saw Avery go into the kitchen.

I went after her and saw her under the table.

"Come here princess" I said to her as I picked her up.

"Got her" I called to Austin.

"Good" Austin said as he came into the kitchen.

"We have to keep our eyes on them 24/7" I said to him.

"They have only just learned to walk how can they go so fast."

I just shrugged.

* * *

" Austin why are there no pickles in the fridge."

"Because you ate them all" He said.

"I am sure I had half a jar left." I said

"You probly ate them all and forgot." he said

"No I am sure. Wait, Austin did you eat my pickles." I said looking at him in the eye.

"No" he said turning to go out the door.

"Austin Monica Moon, did you eat my pickles? I said angrily at him.

"Don't use my full name" he said.

"Don't change the subject " I saidhot him.

He scratched the back of his head, which told me he did.

"You better ran" I said to him.

"I was thinking the same thing" He said before dashing out the door.

He ran into the twins bedroom, I was right behind him.

The twins were playing with toys as I got in.

Austin knew he was cornered.

"Why did you eat my pickles?" I said to him.

He bit his lip and looked down.

"You eating my pickles is like me eating all of your pancakes" I said to him.

"Pancakes"

I stopped dead in my tracks and Austin did a double take.

"DId you hear that" I said slowly.

We both looked at the twins.

Then Alex said" Pancakes" Then started giggling.

I did not even care about my pickles anymore. My son talked.

"Oh my word he talked." I said to him.

Before Austin could respond Avery said' Pickles"

Both our mouths were wide open.

Austinvwas the first to speak"The twins talked. They really talked."

"I can't believe it" I said.

"Can you say momma or dadda."

Alex started playing with the toys but Avery said "Momma" then started playing with the toys as well.

"She said mamma she said mamma" I kept saying to Austin.

"But her first word was pickles and Alex's was pancakes." Austin said.

"I know,but know that they are talking we must set some rules." I said.

"What kind of rules." Austin asked.

" Well now that they are talking they will repeat everthing we say. So we must not swear." I said.

"When do I swear" He said.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well when do I swear around them" He corrected.

" I am just saying we need to be careful and watch our language as we don't want them swearing" I said to him.

We were quiet for a few seconds then I said " The twins talked, did you hear it."

" I sure did Als" He said before giving me a hug and I melted in his arms.

* * *

That night we invited Trish and Dez over.

While Austin and Dez played vidieo games, Trish and I tried to teach the twins more words.

"can you say Trish" Trish said to them.

"Or my name can you say my name. Say Ally" I said .

But they just looked at us not saying a word.

"Give the poor kids a break and come play a vidieo game." Came Austin's voice.

"Fine" I said.

"What are we playing." I asked.

"Zombie slayer." Dez said while passing methe game box.

I read the back out loud.

"Zombie slayer the game where Zombies rule the world and it is up to you to save it. The Adventure of killing Zombies ana trying to find the leader in a bloody, horrible and dead land. Warning. Might cause nightmares and not suitable for people underythemnh age of sixteen." I said.

"It is so cool" Austin said.

"Can we not play a game were we don't need to take the kids out of the room.

"Fine" Austin said. "We can play Mario kart (**Which I do not own)**

" Ok "I said.

Austin got out the game and put it in the game console.

We started playing and Austin creamed me.

Austin came first and I came fifth.

"I did not do that bad" I said.

"You did not even make the top three. No offence but that is bad." Austin said.

"Oh it is on. Not only can I come in the top three but I could also beat you." I said to him

" Please you could never beat me." He said.

"It can't be that hard." I said with a grin.

"Ok if you beat me tonight I will give you a hundred dollars, but if you have not beaten me by the time we go to bed you must give me a hundred dollars" He said.

"Deal."I said to him.

We played for an hour and I got really good. I still have not beaten Austin yet.

After a while Avery said" I'm tired momma."

"You could go to bed just now honey" I said not taking my eyes off the screen.

Trish and Dez just stared at us.

"Oh come on you guys have been at this for hours " Trish said "Time to Get off"

"Not until I beat him" I said.

Trish got up and pulled the plug out and the screan went blank.

"What was that for I was about to win, I was ahead and the finish line was right there." I exlaimed.

"No I was right behind you I would of caught up" Austin said.

"You guys have been at that for hours and your little ones are so tired." Trish said

I sighed " I guess I better take them to bed." I said.

As I went up the stairs I heard Trish say" I feel sorry for the kids"

I rolled my eyes before saying" I heard that."

* * *

**A/N- I hope you guys like it. Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I update.**


	5. The Wild Waters Water park

A/N-I** am so sorry I took so long to update. I have been really busy with school and sports but I managed to update today because I have nothing on the weekends****. Sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Austin let's go" I yelled. We were on our way to the waterpark and Austin was taking forever.

"I'm coming" he yelled.

"How is it that I manage to get myself and the twins ready and I still beat you?" I asked as he came downstairs.

"Well if you had let me go in the shower first mabe I would be ready on time." He said.

I rolled my eyes then said" Well you are ready now so let's go"

We jumped in the car and drove to the Wild Coast waterpark (**Which I do not own) **When we got there we found a place to sit which was easy because it was not too busy. We were meeting Trish, Dez , Jackie and Simone hear.

"There they are" Austin said as I saw them walking through the entrance. They saw us and came to sit down.

"Moma can I go play in de kiddies pool?" Alex asked me.

" First we need to put sun cream on." I said to him

" No mommy I don't want sun cream" He wailed.

" If you don't put sun cream on you can't play" I said sternly.

Alex finely let me put cream on and I put some on Avery and then took them the kids area.

The kids area was a water jungle gym with water everywere and it stood in a small pool. There were water guns which were attached to the ground so no kid could run off with were a lot of small slides. Then there was a giant pineapple at the top which was like a bucket and filled up with water that would turn upside down and all the water would go on the jungle gym every five minutes. The jungle gym was huge it had three floors and was like a maze with lots of turns here and there. **(There actually is a playground like that at wild waters and it was really fun so I thought I would put it in. It was really hard to explain but I hope you get some idea of what it looks like)**

The Twins ran up the stairs onto the jungle gym, I ran after them, as they were to small to be there by themselves. Avery went down the slide and Alex went in the opposite direction.

"Alex wait" I shouted after him as I went down the stairs to get Avery.

I saw her at the bottom of the slide just as she was getting off.

She ran off to who knows where.

"Avery wait" I yelled.

But she was nowhere to be seen.

I ran upstairs to see if I could see Alex but I could not see him anywhere.

I looked around but I kept coming to the same place as it was a maze.

I tried to go to another floor but the only stairs I could find where the ones leading to the ground floor.

I sighed then went down them.

Mabe they are on the ground in the pool ( FYI -the pool is like two feet deep)

But I could not see them.

Just then I saw Austin passing the jungle gym.

"Austin" I yelled.

He turned around as I ran up to him.

"The twins ran off and now I can't find them" I yelled.

" What!" He yelled" Where are they?"

"Let me say that again. The twins ran off and now I can't find them." I said to him.

"Where was the last place you saw them?" He asked.

"On the jungle gym." I replied.

We ran to the jungle gym And ran off into different directions.

After about two minutes of looking I finely saw Alex about to go on a slide.

I ran and grabbed his arm before he went down.

"Where have you been." I said to him.

"On the slides mommy" He replied.

I sighd then called to Austin " Found Alex"

He smiled then suddenly ran off before shouting "I see Avery"

A few seconds later he came back holding Avery.

"There we go" He said putting Avery down

"I am going to stay with you too make sure you do not loose them again" He said.

"They went off in different directions give me a break" I said to him.

"I am still staying with you." He said.

"Ok fine you watch Alex and I will watch Avery" I told him.

"Ok" He said before picking Alex upand saying "Let's go play on the jungle gym, and I will not loose you" He said to him.

I rolled my eyes then went with Avery to the jungle gym.

As I got to the top and was about to go on the slide with her the pineapple turned upside down and soaked me.

" Damit" I said. I was hoping I would not get too wet and I did not want to wet my hair but now everything was soaking.

Avery was laughing and I turned around when I heard more laughing to see it was coming from Austin.

"You should of seen your face when you got soaked" He said still laughing.

I frowned at him before saying " Well I did not want to get my hair wet"

"We are at a waterpark and you do not want to get your hair wet" He asked.

" I guess you are right but I did not want to getmy hair wet this way" I said.

"Well now it is wet so live with it." He said.

I rolled my eyes then went down the slide.

After about twenty minutes of playing with the twins we went to find the others .

We found them and I said " Let's go on the Aquea Loop" ( The Aquea Loop is a waterside that goes upside down. It is really fun I went on it so many times. It is also part of The Wild coast Waterpark. If you want to see what it looks like look it up. All of my rides is going to be from that waterpark)

"You want to go on the Aquea Loop" Trish asked me.

"Yes it is a really fun ride" I said.

"Wow I never would have thought that you would want to go on a ride like that. " Simone said. "But I want to go on it with you."

" Ok. Are you coming Austin." I asked. I could tell he did not want to go on.

"Yes." He said unsurly.

"Let's go. You guys watch the twins." I said to them.

Once we got to the front of the line Simone went in the tube.

After she went I went and once I got to the bottom and got out I looked up to Austin going. Even from down here I could see him shaking.

When he went on it we could here him screaming.

I started laughing.

When he got off I asked sweetly " Did you have fun there Austin?"

He glared at me.

"At least I went on it" He said.

"You would not of gone on it if I had not asked you" I said.

" How do you know" He asked me.

"Because you were shaking so I just took a wild guess" I said.

He frowned at me then said" Let's go on the mat racer" He said changing the subject.

"You are not going to scream, are you" I said teasing him.

He glared at me.

I just smiled.

Jackie stayed to watch the twins and we all went to stand in line.

"I am so going to win" Austin said.

"what makes you so sure." I said.

"I just know" He said.

"Do want make a bet, Fifty dollars if I beat you to the bottom." I said.

" Deal. Do want to make it a hundred dollars" He said.

"How about five hundred" I said

" A thousand" He said.

" Let's go back to fifty" I said.

" Deal" He said.

" I am also going to be in this bet." Trish said.

" Who ever wins the others have to give that person Fifty bucks" Simone said.

" Deal " we all said.

When we got to the front of the line we all put our mats down on the slide.

" Ready" I said.

"Go!" I shouted.

We all pushed off and went down except Austin who could not start.

I was half way down when he started.

I ended up winning.

Austin came last because he could not start.

"That is not fair," he said.

"Pay up," I said.

Everyone moaned put each gave me fifty bucks.

"You don't even need the money, you and Austin are super rich," Trish said

"Even though I don't need the money it is still fun to bet," I said.

"Ok lets go on the Super Bowl and the Boomerbango." Austin said.

**(The Super Bowl is a slide that you go on a miny slide then come out into this funnel looking thing and you go around a few times then fall into the hole in the middle. The Boomerbango is also a miny slide that is like a ramp. You go down the slide in a tube then go up the ramp and come down into the pool. It is really hard to explain I am sorry if you can't picture it ions you can look it up as Wild Coast Waterpark.**

We all went to grab a tube then went to the rides.

There were just a few people in the line so Austin and I waited with the twins while the others went on the Super Bowl.

Once they had gone on it Austin and I went while they watched the twins.

We then went on the Boomerbango.

"Let's go on the body slides then we should go home" I said.

We went on the light one first.

The twins were aloud on as long as Austin and I went with them.

I took Alex and Austin took Avery.

We then went on the dark slide and even thought the twins were aloud on it we did not take them because it was dark and we thought they would get scared?

After going on it I said to Austin" Did you feel like the slide was going up? I felt as I was going up for some reason"

"I also felt that. Mabe it was because the slide goes around like a spiral it feels like you are going up." He replied.

**(That's what it felt like for me. I know it is wireld but it really feels like you are going up and my dad said the same thing)**

We went out of the waterpark and went home.

"Wow that was fun" I said.

" Well most of it,"Austin said.

"You were scared on the Aquea Loop" I giggled.

"It is a waterslide that goes upside down, give me a break" Austin said.

"Well you went on it and even if you did scream it takes courage to go on it." I said.

"Ya, Trish, Dez and Jackie did not even go on it" He said.

" There is a carnival coming next week with way scarier rides then the Aquea Loop. Do you want to go?" I teased.

"No thank you"

* * *

**A/N - I hope you guys liked it. I am sorry if you can not picture the rides I tried my best to describe them.**

**Please Reveiw. Please Please Please. Please tell me if you like it or if you want me to put more Aussly time or more drama or more twins anything. Just please Reveiw.**


	6. Rehearsals and Really anoying Avery

**A/A - Hi guys so only three people reviewed on my previous chapter. **

**Please review guys. Do not only view also review.**

**If you review I update faster.**

* * *

Ally's POV

I heard crying.

I tried to get up but my feet did not co-operate with my head so I just lay there.

I was alone in the bed as Austin had gone to rehearsals. I was also going to go as we needed to rehearse for our up coming concert.

I finely got up and went to the twins room.

Avery was crying so I picked her up. Alex just lied down quietly but was awake.

"What is wrong sweetie? " I asked

" I want dadda," She cried.

" I am sorry but your dad is not here," I said.

" No, I want dadda," she said still crying.

"Well he is not here so tough luck," I said.

I know I sounded harsh but there is nothing I could do about it, Austin was not here so she will just have to live with it. The twins were like this when one of us was not hear. It was not all the time but times like now they wanted Austin. Alex was not too bad he asked for Austin a few times but Avery was crying and not co- operating with me. Avery was a daddy's little girl and Alex was a mommy's boy.

I tried to get the twins ready but Avery was being difficult.

" Avery let me dress you," I said to her.

" I want dadda, " she said for the millionth time.

" Avery I have told you already he is not here, but if you let me get you ready we could go and see him." I said to her.

She still was still unhappy but she let me dress her.

I tried to feed them but both would not eat.

" Come on guys you need to eat," I said to them.

Everything I fed them they spat it out.

" Ok fine don't eat" I said to them.

After I got ready I got in the car and drove to the recording studios.

Avery was still crying so I put the radio on to block her crying out.

I got to the studio and got out then got the twins out.

I went inside and heard Austin singing.

" Avery who is that" I said.

" Dadda," she squealed.

Trish came up to me and said" what is wrong I heard Avery screaming.

" She has been like that all morning" I said.

" Why?" Trish asked?

"They want Austin" I said.

" Oh," she said.

" Well I need to rehearse," I said.

" What about the twins?" Trish asked.

" You take them" I said.

I handed Alex over to Trish but Avery would not go.

" Come on Avery go to Auntie Trish," I said to her.

" No I want daddy," she said.

" Ok I guess I would take her to see Austin," I said.

" You can't disturb him while he is performing," Trish said.

" Well she is going to disturb him with her crying anyway," I said.

" Fine," Trish said.

I went into the room where Austin was performing. He had just finished A Billion Hits.

He smiled then came down off the stage

" Hey" He said.

" Morning" I said.

"Where is Alex?" Austin asked

" With Trish" I said.

" I heard Avery screaming" he said.

" She was like that all morning, she was asking for you." I said.

" Why were you being so difficult with your mom?" Austin said to Avery.

" Daddy" Avery said holding her arms out.

Austin sighed then picked her up.

" What are we going to do? She is going to be like this when you go to rehearsals." I asked.

" I don't know," Austin said.

" We will figure something out later but right now I need to rehearse," I said.

Trish came in holing Alex.

" Trish can you take Avery, please" Austin said.

" As long as she is not as moody as when she arrived this morning with Ally, I can't stand moody kids." Trish said.

" Watch it that is my daughter you are talking about, you be careful before I go all protective daddy," Austin said.

" I mean I love moody kids," Trish said.

Austin glared at her before giving Avery to her.

After Trish went out with Avery screaming for Austin, Austin went on stage and started singing The Way That You Do.

_Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag_  
_ You've got a "Kick-Me" sign covering the skills that you have_  
_ And it all looks wrong when you're looking down_  
_ You get dizzy, doin' 360's_  
_ And you can't break out!_

_ Even when you feel like you ain't all that_  
_ Just don't forget that I got your back_  
_ Now turn up the beat and bump that track_  
_ (Bump that track)_  
_ Yeah!_

_ Nobody rocks it the way that you do_  
_ You got style_  
_ Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool_  
_ You're legit, you're the boss_  
_ Even when the mic is off_  
_ Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do_  
_ No, oh-oh-oh_  
_ The way that you do_

_ Can't let one bad thing go and crush your ways_  
_ You've got your epic wins, 364 days_  
_ And it's feelin' like your game is crazy off_  
_ But all you need is to bring the heat_  
_ And get back on top_

_ Even when you feel like you ain't all that_  
_ Just don't forget that I got your back_  
_ Now turn up the beat and bump that track_  
_ (Bump that track)_  
_ Yeah!_

_ Nobody rocks it the way that you do_  
_ You got style_  
_ Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool_  
_ You're legit, you're the boss_  
_ Even when the mic is off_  
_ Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do_  
_ No, oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ The way that you do_

_ You're off the charts_  
_ You're number one_  
_ You've got the fire and you can't be undone_  
_ You're breakin' records_  
_ You make it pop_  
_ You've got the fire so keep burnin' it up!_

_ Nobody rocks it the way that you do_  
_ You got style_  
_ Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool_  
_ You're legit, you're the boss_  
_ Even when the mic is off_  
_ Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do_  
_ No, oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ The way that you do_

_ Nobody rocks it the way that you do_  
_ (Nobody)_  
_ You got style_  
_ Pop your collar 'cause you're all kinds of cool_  
_ You're legit, you're the boss_  
_ Even when the mic is off_  
_ Nobody rocks it, r-rocks it the way that you do_  
_ No, oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_ The way that you do_

" Austin that was great" I said.

" Thanks Babe" Austin said.

After Austin sang a few more song he went and sat on the couch.

" Your turn" He said.

I went on stage and started singing I'm Finely Me

_Hey hey_  
_ Uh-huh_  
_ Hey hey_  
_ Uh-huh_  
_ Hey hey_  
_ Yeah_  
_ I'm finally me_

_ I've never felt this before_  
_ I'm not afraid anymore_  
_ Been writing words on a page_  
_ 'Cause I got so much to say_  
_ And now I'm taking the stage_  
_ Woah_

_ I'm getting ready to fly_  
_ I know it's my time to shine_  
_ Don't care if I make mistakes_  
_ I'll do whatever it takes_  
_ 'Cause I got so much to say_  
_ Woah _

_ I'm finally me _  
_ Got everything I need_  
_ What you get is what you see, _  
_ I, I, I'm finally me _  
_ And I've never felt so free_  
_ There's no one else that I'm trying to be _  
_ I'm finally me _

_ Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_ Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_ Hey hey, yeah _  
_ I'm finally me_

_ I'm stepping out of my shell_  
_ Feels good just being myself_  
_ Not scared to show what's inside_  
_ I'll put it all on the line_  
_ 'Cause I got nothing to hide_  
_ Woah_

_ I'm finally me _  
_ Got everything I need_  
_ What you get is what you see, _  
_ I, I, I'm finally me _  
_ And I've never felt so free_  
_ There's no one else that I'm trying to be _  
_ I'm finally me _

_ Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_ Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_ Hey hey, yeah _  
_ I'm finally me_

_ Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_ Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_ Hey hey, yeah _

_ I've got quirks but they work_  
_ I've learned to love those things, yeah_  
_ You don't have to be anyone but you_  
_ So let me hear you sing_

_ I'm finally me _  
_ Got everything I need_  
_ What you get is what you see, _  
_ I, I, I'm finally me _  
_ And I've never felt so free_  
_ There's no one else that I'm trying to be _  
_ I'm finally me _

_ Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_ Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_ Hey hey, yeah _  
_ I'm finally me_

_ Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_ Hey hey, uh-huh_  
_ Hey hey, yeah _  
_ I'm finally me_

" Ally that was amazing" Austin said.

I smiled then started signing The Me that You Don't See.

_I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'_  
_ To fill this empty space_  
_ To show the person behind the curtain_  
_ So you'll understand_  
_ Who I really am_

_ The me that you don't see_  
_ Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_ Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_ I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_ And I can be_  
_ The me that you don't see_

_ To be standing tall_  
_ No shadows at all_  
_ That's all I really wanna do_  
_ To be a circle of one_  
_ Stepping into the sun_

_ Sharing the light that's here with you_  
_ I'm here with you_

_ The me that you don't see_  
_ Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_ Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_ I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_ And I can be_  
_ The me that you don't see_

After I finished rehearsing I went to find the kitchen to make myself tea.

I got to the kitchen and drank my tea.

Then my phone rang.

I checked to see the callers ID and saw it was Jackie.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

" Ally thank goodness you picked up." Jackie said.

" Jackie what is wrong," I said.

" It's Kyle," She said.

" What happened" I said.

" He has been in a bad car crash,"

* * *

**A/A- Ha Ha Ha, Cliff Hanger.**

**Please review.**

**I will only update once I get at least 15 reviews.**

**So Review and I will update and if you don't I won't update.**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**

**Does not matter how long it takes you would only get a new chapter once I have 15 reviews.**


	7. Recoveries

**A/N- Thank you to those who reviewed. It really means a lot to me. **

* * *

Ally's POV

"What!"

"Oh my god is he OK!" I asked.

"The accident was really bad and he is in a coma! " Jackie said.

" Let me get the others and we will be right over at the hospital," I said.

I put my phone down and ran into the rehearsal room.

I came in running and slammed the door behind me.

Austin stopped singing and Trish and Dez looked at me.

" Jackie called and Kyle has been in a bad car accident!" I shouted.

Austin's eyes widened.

"What!" Trish and Dez yelled.

"Come on we need to get to the hospital," I said.

Austin ran down the stairs off the stage.

" What happened is he Ok? " he asked.

"I don't know what happened, all I know is that it was bad and he is in a coma," I said.

" Come on we need to get to the hospital!" Austin said.

"What about the twins?" Trish said.

"We are going to have to take them with!" I said.

"Come on," Austin said.

We hurried to our cars.

We hoped in our cars and drove to the hospital.

Of course there would be traffic just because we are in a rush.

After what seemed like hours we finely got there.

We walked in and saw Simome.

" Simone" I called.

She turned around, I could tell she had been crying.

"Thank goodness you guys are here," She said.

"Simone what happened," I asked.

" Kyle was driving to work. When he got to the intersection some truck driver came down a hill and his brakes were not working. So he came crashing down into Kyle. Loads of cars were hit and half of the drivers were killed so he is lucky to be alive." Simome said. She had started crying again.

"Oh my god," Austin said.

" The doctors said that Kyle has a few broken ribs and andma broken leg and arm and has a lot of cuts," Simone said.

" When did this happen?" Dez asked.

"This morning," Simon repied.

"Are we allowed to see him?" Austin asked.

" No not yet," Simone said.

Jackie and Jessie came in then.

"Any news? Jackie asked.

"No not yet" Simone said.

" Where are your parents" Trish asked

"They had to go to work, they were here this morning," Jackie said.

We sat down in the waiting room and talked for a bit until a nurse came in.

"Kyle is awake" she said.

We all jumped up.

"Can we see him?" Simone asked.

"Yes but only relatives," the nurse said.

"Sorry guys," Jackie said to us.

"It is fine, you go in," I said.

"Thanks," Jessie said.

They followed the nurse to Kyle's room.

After a while they came out.

"How is he?" Austin asked.

"He is fine just a little sore and shocked," Simone said.

"Does he remember it happening," I asked.

"He does a little but he blacked out so he just remembered the car coming down," Jackie said.

" Well at least he is OK I said.

* * *

**A/N- I am sorry this chapter is so short. They will be longer in future. **

**Please review**

**I actually got this idea from a friend of mine who was in a car crash this weekend.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	8. Pool Fun and Paparazzi Problems

**A/N- Hi guys. So I have started writing a new story. I am not sure if I should continue or not so please vote. It is called "Austin and Ally's Ashley".**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Ally's POV

It has been a week since Kyle was in an accident. He is being released next week. He is going to be in a wheel chair for a while. Then is going to be on crutches.

I was cooking breakfast when Austin came down.

"Pancakes" He said.

"Just for you," I said

He ate about six pancakes.

"How can you eat so many pancakes at once?" I asked

"How can you not," He said.

I rolled my eyes and said," Are the twins still sleeping?"

Before he could answer I heard crying.

"I think they are awake," He said.

"I know that now," I said.

He just smirked.

I went upstairs to the twins room.

Both of them were crying.

"Oh joy" I muttered.

"Where is dada?" Avery asked.

"Austin" I called.

"What?" He replied.

"Avery wants you," I called back.

I heard him coming up the stairs then came into the bedroom.

"Daddy," Avery said.

Austin took her out of my arms and held her.

" So what do you want to do today?" I asked him.

"I don't know?" he said.

"Lets just stay home and relax and just go out for lunch," I said.

" Sure, lets swim then go to The Beach Club ," Austin said.

"Sure" I said.

I got the twins dressed and then I got ready.

Austin was outside standing by the pool in his costume.

I creped up behind him and pushed him in the pool.

I started laughing when he came up above the water.

"What was that for?" Austin asked.

I just kept laughing.

"Because it is funny," I said.

"Ok you want to play that game," He said with a smirk on his face.

"What," I asked.

He got out of the pool and started chasing me.

I started running.

He caught up to me with ease and picked me up and threw me in the pool.

I glared at him.

He was the one laughing now.

"You are right, it is funny," he said.

" Ya, it is hilarious," I said.

He jumped in the pool and splashed me while doing it.

"Hey you slashed me!" I said.

"You mean like this?" he said then slashed me.

"Hey! Stop it!" I said.

He splashed me again.

"Whacha gonna do about it," he said.

"This" I said and splashed him.

" Wow the water is so nice,:" He said.

"Then you would not mind if I did this?" I said and dunked him under.

"No" He said when he came up.

"You are no fun," I said.

" Trust me, I am fun and you know that" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

I dunked him under again.

We continued to splash each other.

After a while we got out.

"Lets get the twins and go get something to eat," Austin said.

We got in the car and went out the drive way.

I turned on the radio and Austin's A Billion Hits came on.

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh_  
_ You really thought that I was_  
_ Gone (gone gone gone)_  
_ I heard you talking like I lost my swagger_  
_ Said I was over you were_  
_ Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)_

_ I'm always improving_  
_ Always on the move and_  
_ Working on my flow_  
_ To take it to the studio_  
_ This is not a comeback_  
_ Following my old path_  
_ Laying down the fast tracks_  
_ Still a music maniac_

_ Whoaaa_  
_ Well I know that I'll make it_  
_ Never put my head down_  
_ T-t-turn it up loud_  
_ Yeahhhhh_  
_ Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_ If I keep on working it_  
_ A billion hits is what I'll get_

_ Who-o-o-ah_  
_ That's what I'm gonna get_  
_ Who-o-o-ah_  
_ That's what I'm gonna get_

_ Yeahhhh_  
_ Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_ Overload the internet_  
_ A billion hits is what I'll get_

_ A billion hits is what I'll get_

_ Now you can't breathe_  
_ Why so quiet_  
_ No you don't believe your_  
_ Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)_  
_ You pushed me till' I had to_  
_ Start this riot, now I'll never be_  
_ Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_ I'm always improving_  
_ Always on the move and_  
_ Working on my flow_  
_ Till' ya hear me on the radio_  
_ I know I can be a star_  
_ Take off like a rocket car_  
_ Everyday I'm working hard_  
_ To get my name on every chart_

_ Whoa_  
_ Well I know that I'll make it_  
_ Never put my head down_  
_ T-t-turn it up loud_  
_ Yeahhh_  
_ Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_ If I keep on working it_  
_ A billion hits is what I'll get_

_ Who-o-o-ah_  
_ That's what I'm gonna get_  
_ Who-o-o-ah_  
_ That's what I'm gonna get_

_ Yeahhh_  
_ Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_ Overload the internet_  
_ A billion hits is what I'll get_

_ Call someone_  
_ I think this is an emergency_  
_ Hey_  
_ Pull the plug_  
_ Austin's blowing up my p.c._  
_ Every hour day and night_  
_ Can't get this rocker out my site_

_ You can't get me outta your site_  
_ You can't get me outta your site_  
_ You thought that I was gone_  
_ Guess that you were wrong_  
_ Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

_ Woah_  
_ Well I know that I'll make it_  
_ Never put my head down_  
_ T-t-turn it up loud_  
_ Yeahhh_  
_ Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_ If I keep on working it_  
_ A billion hits is what I'll get_

_ Who-o-o-ah_  
_ That's what I'm gonna get_  
_ Who-o-o-ah_  
_ That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Yeahhh_

_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_ Overload the internet_  
_ A billion hits is what I'll get_

We got to the Beach Club and got out.

We ordered our food and sat at a table.

After we ate we were about to leave the Beach Club when a whole crowd of paparazzi came to us.

" Great" Austin muttered.

We tried to get to our car but they would not let us.

They kept asking us questions.

They wanted to take pictures of us and the twins.

"Move out of the way people," Austin yelled.

But they did not go anywhere.

They kept asking us questions and kept on taking pictures.

Alex started crying.

"Stop it," Austin yelled.

" You are making my son cry," He said.

They would just not leave us along.

Austin tried to get past but they would not let him.

He started running the other way and pulled me with him.

I picked up the twins and started running.

The paparazzi followed us.

We ran around the Beach Club until we came to our car.

We jumped in I fastened the twins in as fast as I could and jumped in the front.

We reversed out and saw the paparazzi groaning.

"They can't just come and block us like that!" Austin said angrily.

"It's the paparazzi they do what they like," I said.

We both sighed.

With us being so famous they would never leave us along.

The twins are going to have a hectic life.

* * *

**A/N- So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it?**

**Please Review.**

**Also please vote on if I should carry on with Austin and Ally's Ashley.**

**Thanks for reading. Means a lot.**

**Review.**


	9. A Day at the Dude Ranch

**A/N- Sorry guys for the wait. I am really busy. I have two sometimes three sports a day. So it is really hard to find time to update. But I will always try to find time. I will never start a story and not finish it. It's midterm so I can update.**

**Xxxxx Please Review xxxx**

* * *

Ally's POV

I was trying to bake a cake. Let me repeat, I was TRYING to bake a cake. It is a lot harder than it looks. I had some baking mixture on my face, which I have no idea how it got there, when Austin came in.

"Ally guess what," He said.

He Stopped when he saw me.

He bursted out laughing.

"Well why don't you make a cake," I said.

"ok," he said then walked up to me and took hold of the whisk I was holding.

"No Austin, not the whisk,"I said.

"I can handle a whisk Ally,"he said.

"Let go," I said.

He tried to whisk while I tried to take it off him.

The full power some how managed to turn on.

The mixture went everywhere, on the chairs, table, wall but most of it went on us.

" Austin!" I said glaring at him.

He started to make a run for it.

"Oh know you don't" I said.

I grabed him by the arm.

"You are going to help me clean up," I said.

"Ok" he said then toomy his finger and took some of the mixture off my face, then licked it.

"Austin, I mean with the dish cloth" I said.

He was about to do the same thing but I stopped him.

"You have licked that finger," I said.

"Fine I will use my other fi..." but I interrupted him.

"Austin!" I said and pointed to the dish cloth.

"Fine," He said.

After we finished cleaning, I asked " what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"What?" he said.

"When you came down you said Guess What before you started laughing" I said.

"Oh ya, Trish booked me a gig at the Dude Ranch party this weekend" he said.

"That's great Austin," I said.

"And we are aloud to ride the horses for free before I perform," he said.

" Get up on a horse, and ride it. No thank you," I said.

"Come on it would be fun," he said.

" Austin, I can't ride a horse," I said.

" I will teach you," he said.

"Since when do you know about horses," I asked.

"I have always been able to ride them, since I was little," he said.

" Really,"I asked.

"Yep, I am even able to catch a horse that runs away," he said.

"How come I never knew this?" I asked.

" It never came up." he said.

"Ok well you can ride, I will watch the twins," I said.

"No Ally you must Ride," he said.

"Fine, but who wiill watch The twins?" I asked.

" My parents," he said.

"Ok, but I better enjoy it," I said.

"Trust me, you will," Austin said.

* * *

Austin's POV

We arrived at the ranch and went in.

There cowboys everywhere. We really stuck out and the place was pretty small.

"And there is the Austin Moon," One of them said in a weird accent.

"In the Flesh" I said

"Come on, let me show you around," he said.

He just put out his arms and said," This is the dude ranch,"

"there now you can find your way," He said and walked off.

"What about the horses," Trish asked.

But he was already gone.

"Well that helped,"She said angrily.

"Come on we can find our way ourselves," I said.

We went outside and saw four stables.

We went in the first one but there was only hay in it.

The next one was where they kept sick horses.

The next two stables had horses in them.

The one were show riding horses and the other was normal horses.

"Hey you guys are here," A cowboy said to us, he also had a wierd accent.

He walked up to us.

"Hi the names Chris, and you are," he said looking at Ally, Trish and Dez.

"That's Ally, Trish and Dez," I said.

"hi guys, ok lets get you guys a horse," he said.

We followed him outside where all the horses were at the moment.

There were a fenced in a big circle.

"Ok you must each go in and the horse will choose you," he said.

"what do you mean they choose you," Dez said.

"You go in and stand still and the horses will come and sniff and looo at you, and if they like you they will stay with you and if they don't they will walk away," Chris said.

"So the horses choose you, we don't pick," Ally asked.

"That is correct," Chris said.

"Ok Austin why don't you go in first," he said

I walked in and stood as still as I could.

a couple of horse came up to me but then went away.

This one horse came up to me and sniffed me and stayed there.

"It seems that midnight is the horse you are going to be riding," Chris said.

Midnight was a beautiful horse. She had a black fur and a white patch by her eye and at the end of her tail.

Ally went in next.

She stood dead still and the first horse that came up to her stayed with her.

"wow the first horse stays with you, that is lucky and that is Misty, she hardly ever picks anyone," Chris said.

"Even the horses like you," I said.

Trish went in next.

Horse walked up to her and went.

"Why won't the horse stay with me?" Trish asked angrily.

"Just keep still and one will stay," Chris said.

Trish stood still but still no horse stayed with her.

Eventully this small horse walked up to Trish sniffed her and stayed with her.

"You have got to be kidding me," Trish said.

"Why can't I have a nice horse like Austin and Ally, I want to change my horse," Trish said.

"That is the horse that chose you, you can't change your horse," Chris said.

"It's not fair,"Trish said.

"Just go with it," Ally said.

"Fine,"Trish said angrily.

Trish stamped out of the pen and Dez walked in.

A black stallion picked him.

"Oh come on, he gets a nice horse and I am stuck with this one," Trish says angrily.

"It's a stallion, not a horse," Ally said.

"What ever," she replied.

After Chris explained everything we got on our horses.

"There are fields and then a Forrest, behind that is a beautiful waterfall. You should check it out," Chris said.

"Thanks," I said.

We rode away into the fields.

"Let's get use to riding the horse and then we should go check out the waterfall," Ally said.

"Ok" we all said.

Trish was still not happy with her horse.

After we rode around the fields, we went in the forest.

The forest was beautiful. There was a path with flowers and there were butterflies everywhere.

"Wow," Ally said.

"This is amazing," Dez said.

"See Ally, horse riding is not so bad," I said.

"You were right this is fun," she replied

We got to the waterfall.

It was amazing.

There was a huge waterfall with trees and flowers around.

"This place is amazing," I said.

We looked at it for a few more minutes then went back into the forest.

We rode back to the ranch and gave our horses back.

"Time for you to perform" Chris said.

I wet up on stage.

This song is called Steal your heart

_You like the good boys_  
_ So I'm not invited to the plans you make_  
_ When you're with your friends_

_ But you know bad boys_  
_ You can't deny it_  
_ They can always show you where the fun begins_

_ Hey now baby,_  
_ No doubt about it, girl_  
_ You drive me crazy _  
_ I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_  
_ Wanna steal your heart_  
_ Steal your heart_

_ Call me criminal _  
_ I won't deny you make me want it all,_  
_ Everything you are_

_ So lock it up _  
_ Go on and try it _  
_ No matter what you do _  
_ I'm gonna steal your heart_

_ I confess,_  
_ I kinda like it that you're innocent_  
_ Keeping up your guard _

_ I'll break it down_  
_ So you can't hide it _  
_ No matter what you do_  
_ I'm gonna steal your heart_

_ You're a good girl_  
_ The perfect picture of an angel's smile_  
_ From a magazine_

_ But it's a new world_  
_ And I know so well the side of you_  
_ No one's ever seen _

_ Hey now baby,_  
_ No doubt about it, girl_  
_ You drive me crazy _  
_ I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_  
_ Wanna steal your heart_  
_ Steal your heart_

_ Call me criminal _  
_ I won't deny you make me want it all,_  
_ Everything you are_

_ So lock it up _  
_ Go on and try it _  
_ No matter what you do _  
_ I'm gonna steal your heart_

_ I confess,_  
_ I kinda like it that you're innocent_  
_ Keeping up your guard _

_ I'll break it down_  
_ So you can't hide it _  
_ No matter what you do_  
_ I'm gonna steal your heart_

_ You're gonna keep it_  
_ Just like a secret_  
_ Baby, believe me_  
_ You gotta free it_  
_ And you'll have everything you need_

_ You like the good boys_  
_ So I'm not invited to the plans you make_  
_ When you're with your friends_

_ But you know bad boys_  
_ You can't deny it_  
_ They can always show you where the fun begins_

_ Call me criminal _  
_ I won't deny you make me want it all,_  
_ Everything you are_

_ So lock it up _  
_ Go on and try it _  
_ No matter what you do _  
_ I'm gonna steal your heart_

_ I confess,_  
_ I kinda like it that you're innocent_  
_ Keeping up your guard _

_ I'll break it down_  
_ So you can't hide it _  
_ No matter what you do_  
_ I'm gonna steal your heart_

I got off the stage.

"Well done Austin," Ally said.

"Thanks Als" I said.

We stayed for a bit longer but then we had to go.

"That was fun," I said.

"I guess horse riding is not so bad," Ally said.

"That was fun, but now I am tired,"

"Me too" Ally said.

We got home and went straight to bed.

* * *

**A/N- So what do you guys think? Please review.**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**

**The more reviews I get the faster I update.**

**Review!**


End file.
